


Punishment

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing Dean say he expects to return to hell wrenches Castiel's heart. A post Road Trip poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Is the blood on your hands  
comparable to the blood on mine?  
When I was cleaner than I am today,  
I fought through flame and foe  
to raise you from perdition.

You held a razor blade when I met you,  
and you were worthy then.  
You say _burn_ as if you belong back in the fire.  
I have to ask,  
“If you deserve that,  
what do I?”


End file.
